<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire In The Mist | Jumin Han x OC by AllisonAllura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346851">Desire In The Mist | Jumin Han x OC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura'>AllisonAllura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin, Love, Mentions of Rape, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romantic Soulmates, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their name is whispered in the wind like a seductive lover calling them into their warm, safe embrace. But if they find their soulmate, will they even want to stay? What will happen when two people so broken, so afraid of love, finally find one another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire In The Mist | Jumin Han x OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a legend, That one in this world with a true soulmate would be able to hear their voice calling their name when you became of age. A voice so soft it was like an Angel leading you to your salvation. And though both soulmates' names were whispered, Neither would know the other's true name. For only when you locked eyes with your soulmate would their true name come to them like they had known it their whole life, a name so familiar they would wonder how they never knew it. But most people wouldn’t get to witness this gift, for not everyone got a soulmate.</p><p>When this legend was first told, everyone believed in it, The thought that they were someones only thought throughout the years of them looking for one another seemed like something akin to a fairy tale. Some people claimed that’s how they found their spouses, and that they were living comfortable lives in their newfound love. While no one knows whether they stayed together or not, more people were coming forward demanding that the idea of a whispering voice in the winds seemed preposterous and anyone who claimed to believe it must be crazy. </p><p>From them on, ones who claimed to believe in it were no longer trusted by society, leading to often pitiful lives. Work places would no longer hire them and if they had any high status in society that status would be lost and their name soon forgotten from the public eye.Though the legend was still well-known, and there was still believers who longed to meet their soulmate one day, because of how society was treating this gift, people stopped discussing any and all talk of the matter. Most of them too afraid to even be overheard discussing the subject. </p><p>But what would become of this gift if both soulmates are too scared to find the other? Ignoring the calling for love they weren’t even sure would last. To both of them it seemed like a cruel twist of fate, one of them had tried to love another other than her soulmate quite a few times, and the consequences were drastic. Leading to a faint scar on her left thigh, and haunting memories she would never forget. Sleepless nights of fear and pain, oftentimes when she closed her eyes the horrifying events she was forced through replayed forcefully, like the devil himself was inside her mind watching a movie he couldn’t get enough of. After these events had taken place she had sworn even the idea of love from her life, finding it a cursed word that brought nothing but pain and sorrow. </p><p>The other soulmate however had never experienced love of his own. But the thing they called love that he had witnessed from those close to him was enough to decide that love simply wasn’t for him. What was shown to him was nothing more than desperate people doing unimaginably desperate things. Stooping so low as to manipulate a man into loving them just so they could get a status and money, if not a piece of his father’s company. The empire he was working so hard to build. And over the course of his life, those women of the same manner would attempt to have him fall for them so they can play him like one of their billionaire dolls. Naturally he never fell for this, excluding any and all sense of love from his life. </p><p>Both of them had learned, or attempted to learn how to block the whisper that so haunted them. But how will all that avoiding come together when an unknown person throws the woman into his life under dreadful circumstances? Will they give each other the chance to prove their worth? Or will they simply walk away, living in the endless mist they know as their lives, never to speak again. </p><p>Stick around to find out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated, I kept this chapter purposefully short just to give you a backstory on the setting of the story. Tell me what you think of the plot, does something like this interest you? Are you as excited as I am?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>